The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to method and device for vein treatment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method and a device for vein ablation.
Varicose veins occur when weak veins near the surface of the leg stretch, bulge, and twist. Varicose veins can be visible through the skin. In varicose veins, the valves arc malfunctioning or destroyed so that the veins balloon at the lower ends. This condition can be particularly pronounced in certain leg veins. Various methods have been developed for performing varicose vein ablation.
For example, one commonly used treatment is known as stripping surgical procedure. In a conventional stripping for the treatment of varicose veins, two incisions are made in a vein, one at the ankle and one at the groin. An elongate stripper instrument is then inserted through the ankle incision and passed through the vein to the groin. At the groin, a cup is attached to the distal end of the stripper. Subsequently, the stripper is pulled down the leg so that the cup rips out the vein. In this procedure, other veins connecting to the varicose vein are torn.
Another commonly used treatment is based on laser, electric or radio-frequency energy. When laser is used, bursts of radiofrequency or laser energy are sent through a catheter; the resulting heat intentionally destroys vein wall tissues along the length of the vein.
Other methods have been developed during the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,745 issued on Jun. 11, 2002 describes an intravenous surgical instrument comprises an inner shaft or post and an outer sheath. A spring-tail or whip-like electrode is disposed at a distal end of the inner post, substantially in a sagittal plane, or one perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the shaft. Following an insertion into a human vein or other circulatory vessel the distal end of the shaft is protruded from the sheath; thereafter sheath, post and electrode are simultaneously withdrawn from the vein, with a relative rotatory motion being imparted to the electrode. A current flow is preferably simultaneously imposed across the electrode into an inner surface of the surrounding vessel, facilitating a damaging of the vessel inner surface and a collapse of the vessel. This description applies primarily to veins, which may be drained of blood prior to a start of a collapsing procedure; for use in arteries a modified embodiment is disclosed employing a compound construction electrode tip which facilitates a limiting of current flow to a region of direct electrode contact with a circulatory vessel wall, and a reduction of stray currents conduction into the blood.
Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,206, issued on Feb. 5, 2008, that describes brush electrode catheter and a method for using the brush electrode catheter for tissue ablation. The brush electrode catheter comprises a plurality of flexible filaments or bristles for applying ablative energy (e.g., RF energy) to target tissue during the formation of spot or continuous linear lesions. Interstitial spaces are defined among the filaments of the brush electrode, and the interstitial spaces are adapted to direct conductive or nonconductive fluid, when present, toward the distal ends of the brush filaments. The brush electrode facilitates electrode-tissue contact in target tissue having flat or contoured surfaces. The flexible filaments may be selectively trimmed to give a desired tip configuration or a desired standoff distance between the tissue and the conductive filaments in the brush electrode. Also, the filaments may be grouped into clusters. A shielded-tip brush electrode, including a flexible boot, is also disclosed.